Heart Beat
by Lina Shay
Summary: [Finished] Taurik is having dreams about an old friend. Is it just his Pon Farr acting up, or is Sito alive?
1. Addled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters. I did make up Ensign Hulme, but he's not interesting enough to steal.

A/N: First of all, I don't expect this to be very popular. Who would see this among a queue of stories about characters who are actually on that list? We know so little of the "Lower Decks" characters because they occur in so few episodes, so past events among them are all fabricated. We also know so little about Pon Farr so I've made up a lot of that as well. I hope no one minds.

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter One: Addled

With each echoing clop, she knew he was coming closer. Too frightened to move, the young bajoran cowered in her damp cell ...listening ...waiting. A tremble sunk deep down to her bones.

"Bajoran!" Called a cold voice from near the force field.

She barely had the strength to look up at him. When she did, the light pierced her eyes. The tall figure was black against the brightness of the corridor behind him. The figure came closer, each step causing her heart to thud faster. He got so close she could hear his gruff breathing and she could make out the ugly ridges encircling his dark eyes through the shadows. 

"Get up!" He commanded.

She hadn't been fed in days, so many days that she lost count. She tried to move, get to her feet and face him with honor, but she was too weak. Her legs shook beneath her so badly that she could not keep balance.

"Get up!" He barked the order.

She tried again to get to her feet, but when she was just beginning to make progress, the cardassian standing over her booted her right in the ribs. She choked on her breath and collapsed to the ground, in so much pain that she could barely hear the cardassian's laughter. It echoed in a far off tunnel, floating still farther and father away.

Taurik's eyes shot open. He was in his dark quarters, the stars outside the window placidly floating by as the Enterprise passed star system after star system.

"Computer," Taurik said in a low drone, "what is the current hour?"

The computer beeped in response, then answered in a sterile, female voice, "Three hundred hours, forty-two minutes."

There was still four hours and eighteen minutes before Taurik's shift in Engineering began. It was logical to sleep those remaining hours before his shift. It was always wise to get a full night's sleep. That way, he would be at his peak in awareness for the tasks ahead.

One thing weighed on Taurik's mind as he closed his eyes once more. Before Taurik had awakened, he had seen his former friend in a cardassian prison. This was out of the ordinary for two reasons. The first was the fact that Ensign Sito was dead. She had been killed on a secret mission two months previous by cardasssian border guards. The second reason why the dream was a rather odd occurrence was that Taurik's mental discipline normally screened out things like nightmares. Taurik contemplated these things. The only explanation was a slip in his mental control. This required extensive meditation. It seemed more logical to do this now rather than wait for his first shift break.

Taurik slipped into his robe, lit some ceremonial candles, and sat cross-legged on the floor, focusing and concentrating on bringing order to his mind. This process went on until Taurik could hear his roommate stirring. Taurik brought a close to his meditation with a deep, cleansing breath. He blew out his candles, stood up and turned to his sleepy-eyed companion.

"Taurik," yawned the flaxen-haired ensign, still sitting on his bed, "what are you doing up this early?"

"I was meditating, Ensign Hulme," Taurik stated dryly.

The blond ensign shrugged in a wry sort of way, then went off to take a sonic shower. Ensign Hulme had only been sharing quarters with Taurik since his previous roommate, Lavelle, was promoted to lieutenant. Ensign Hulme was transferred from the Mantua where he had served two years. Taurik wondered that he hadn't yet been promoted. 

Taurik was pondering the dream about Sito as he refitted the power transfer conduit with nitrium in Engineering. Taurik just couldn't figure out what had happened that would ignite such a far-fetched dream. It was true that she had died in cardassian space. His wish for her to still be alive may have caused the image of her in a cardassian prison. But the fact that he had such a dream at all was confusing to him. Not a soul had mentioned Sito's name in over a month. Why did the dream come now?

"Taurik?"

Taurik stood instantly from where he was bent over the power transfer conduit at the sound of Commander LeForge's voice. 

"Aren't you done refitting those power transfer conduits yet?"

"No, sir," Taurik said in self-frustration.

"It's been six hours, Ensign. You should have been able to finish the job by now."

"I'm sorry, sir," Taurik began, rubbing the side of his forehead. "I haven't been working with as much efficiency as usual. I will try harder, sir."

"What's wrong, Taurik?" LeForge asked in a kinder voice. "You look tired."

"I am fine, sir," Taurik told him. "I just have not been sleeping well."

"Did you already take a meal break?" Commander LeForge asked.

"No, sir. I suppose I got distracted."

"I think it's time for you to take that break," LeForge insisted.

"But, sir, I have not finished-" Taurik began desperately.

"It's alright, Taurik," LeForge interrupted, waving Taurik's attempt away. "I'll get Barclay in here to complete the refitting."

"Yes, sir," Taurik muttered, taking in a frustrated breath. He wasn't used to not finishing what he was assigned to do, and he loathed himself for being such a slothful worker. He just couldn't understand why he was not at his usual proficiency. 

Taurik meandered down the corridors toward ten-forward. He was thinking of maybe joining Lavelle for a drink if he happened to be off. If he wasn't, there was the hopes of Ogawa. Taurik reached the ten-forward doors, which slid away to make roof for him. Taurik glanced across the room at all the people, not really seeing any of them. He suddenly didn't feel like a drink. He didn't feel like being in ten-forward. He didn't want to be near anyone. Taurik turned away from ten-forward and tromped back down the corridor. He found himself balling up his fists in anger. Was he mad at himself for not finishing the refit? Mad at the people in ten-forward for just being there? He didn't know. Taurik decided to go back to his quarters and meditate some more.

A/N: I know that it's not very interesting so far, but it certainly does get better. I promise. 


	2. Hazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters, which is such a shame. I'd like to have a Data for my very own. 

A/N:

Heart Beat by Lina Shay

Chapter Two: Hazy

"Bajoran! Hey, Bajoran! You can come out now."

It was the voice of the farangi captain, so she knew it was all right to reveal herself. She pushed the grate away and climbed out of the life support vent. Dirt and grime covered her clothes and she ached from being cramped in such a small place for so long.

"Where are we?" she muttered, brushing herself off.

"The Ktarian sector," the faragi said with a mouthful of sharp teeth. "We await payment."

"Payment?" Sito asked in confusion. "I thought Jurat Dal paid you before you took me out of cardassian space."

"He paid us half and said you would provide the rest," the faragi told her. "We are out of cardassian space, so pay up."

"I don't have any latnum," Sito insisted. 

"What a pity," the faragi said, taking a weapon from behind his back and pointing it at her.

Sito gasped in fright. "If you just take me to Federation space, I'm sure Starfleet will-"

"You aren't going anywhere," the faragi told her, then talked into his communicator. "Prepare to beam the bajoran to the surface."

"You can't just leave me on some destitute planet!" Sito shouted.

"Watch me," the faragi said with a disgusting grin. "Beam her down."

Darkness greeted Taurik yet again. He sat up very slowly. The dream was clearly in his mind. He could remember every word said, every detail. There was one thing which stuck out more than anything else. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Taurik stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled off his sleeping robe and got into a fresh uniform. He put on his comm badge as usual, hesitated, then pulled it back off. If they knew, they would stop him. Taurik set the badge absently back on his night stand. 

Ensign Hulme rubbed his eyes and looked up from his bed at Taurik, saying,"You're up early again?"

Taurik took no notice of his roommate. He just turned and left the quarters. Before the doors closed behind him, Hulme called out, "Where're you going, Taurik?"

Taurik took fast strides through the corridors of the ship until he reached Shuttle Bay two. He walked straight to the wall panel, bypassed the standard security lockout, and opened the shuttle bay doors. When he was finished, Taurik got into one of the shuttles and flew it out into space. He was going over the star charts when Enterprise hailed him. Taurik ignored it. Enterprise's signal forced through to audio only. 

"Ensign," came Riker's voice over the hailing frequency. "What are you doing taking a shuttle without authorization? Get back here, now."

Taurik ignored the first officer and set a course. The stars started flying passed. Enterprise locked on the shuttle with a tractor beam. Taurik immediately re-routed energy from the engines and sent a feedback pulse which disabled Enterprise's tractor beam. This did not stop Enterprise from pursuing, nor did it stop Riker's constant orders over hails. Taurik put a mute on the hailing frequency. He couldn't be distracted from what he knew he must do. He had to get to the Ktarian sector. 

A/N: Ktarian is a species talked about in Voyager. I think they're an Alpha quadrant people, but I'm not for sure. Anyway, this is just a random solar system where the Ktarians live, but only on one of the planets. 


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters. Though I would love to have Alexander Enberg waiting for me everyday when I got home from school. 

A/N: Yeah, I got reviews. I totally didn't expect them this early in the story. Yes, I have some spelling errors and I'm sorry. I thought I had screened them all out, but you just miss some. Sorry. And it is a little rushed. I wanted this to be a short fanfiction and didn't want to draw it out in all monotony. So I made things go rather fast. It will continue to be fast. If that bothers you, I wouldn't read this. This chapter isn't one of my favorites, but it leads into the next chapter. I hoep you like it.

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Three: Lost

Taurik awoke laying on his stomach. He felt bruised all over as he tried to lift himself up. In surprise, Taurik looked about him at the interior of a severely damaged shuttle. He vaguely remembered getting into the shuttle and flying it, but he didn't remember why he had done it or what his destination had been.

Taurik got to his feet and went over to the control panel to ascertain his location and the condition of the shuttle. The systems were so far damaged that he couldn't use scanners or the communications systems. Out the window though, he could make out the vegetation of a class M planet. The sun was rising over the thick growth of trees.

Being an Engineering officer, Taurik's first priority was to repairing the shuttle. After some time of reconfiguring and such, Taurik realized he lacked the instruments and components he needed to make the shuttle flight-worthy. Taurik's best bet was to look for signs of civilization. There may be crude technology which could be fashioned into the components he was in need of.

Taurik grabbed a tricorder and a phaser and set off out of the shuttle. The tricorder didn't detect any towns or structures nearby. Taurik was no quitter. It was illogical to sit around when all options had not been exhausted. Taurik kept making his way through the dense forest, scanning for signs of intelligent life.

After an hour, Taurik had not made any progress in his scans. This must have been an unpopulated province. Usually, Taurik would keep going, but he seemed to not have as much stamina as usual. He was just so fatigued.

Taurik had sat down to rest a moment when his tricorder detected a large life form. It wasn't any species on file. It wasn't humanoid, so Taurik thought it best to stay clear of the thing. The tricorder indicated that the life form was eighteen yards away and closing. Taurik pondered what should be done. If he ran, he might provoke the beast. If he stayed, he might be ignored. On the other hand, he might be devoured. 

Taurik pulled out his phaser and watched the tricorder. Fifteen yards away ...fourteen ...thirteen ...twelve ... The thing was going pretty fast. Nine yards ...eight ...seven ...six... Taurik raised the phaser and pointed it to the trees just ahead of him. Three yards ...two ...one... A large, hairy animal leapt out of the trees. Before Taurik had time to react, the creature had knocked him down. The thing's front paws pressed hard against Taurik's chest, it's beady eyes glowing behind a mane of bushy black-green fur. A mouth sprang open from among the fur, revealing rows of yellow teeth. Taurik quickly raised the hand holding the phaser and shot the beast. The monster fell over, roaring in pain. 

Almost at the same moment, Taurik and the beast got to their feet. Taurik went to shoot it again, but he was not quick enough. One of the giant claws scraped him across the chest, ripping both his uniform and skin. Taurik fell back from the impact, the wound searing.

The monster bounded forward for another attack. This time Taurik set the phaser to kill. He took aim and fired just as the beast was almost upon him. The thing fell to the ground lifeless.

There wasn't enough pain that Taurik could not master it. He took a few deep breaths, then stood up. He started back toward the shuttle. For the first while, he was doing well, but his mental control began to dwindle. Almost with each step, Taurik felt more pain and was weaker. By the time the shuttle was in view, it was all Taurik had to stay standing. He took a few more steps, then his legs gave way. He felt as if he was floating for a few minutes. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground, just saw colors flashing above him. Then a blurry face came into view. Taurik thought he was dreaming.

"Taurik?" Came her familiar voice.

Then all went dark. 


	4. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters, so don't blame me that Judzia Dax married Worf in DS9. If it was up to me, Judzia would have gotten with Bashir. 

A/N:

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Four: Moonlight

Taurik felt some sort of damp cloth being wiped across his brow. It slowly roused him. At first his thoughts and memories were hazy, but they became slowly clearer. Taurik remembered crashing on the alien planet, being attacked, then finally the face. It was the face of his old friend, Sito Jaxa.

Taurik's eyes shot open. A blanket of stars greeted him. A figure sat between him and a crackling fire. She turned her bright blue eyes to him and smiled. Taurik couldn't believe it. He began to sit up in shock, but Sito set a hand against his chest and laid him back down. 

"Lie still," she said in a voice that Taurik thought he would never hear again. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"Ensign Sito?" Taurik asked, still rather surprised.

"It's good to see you, Taurik," she told him, combing a couple stray blond strands out of her eyes. 

"Ensign, we-we thought you were dead," Taurik began quickly. "Starfleet gave you a memorial service over a month ago." 

"I thought it was strange that Starfleet never sent someone for me," Sito said more to herself than to Taurik, staring off at the fire. The firelight framed her bajoran profile. "I figured they either couldn't get through the cardassian defenses or I just wasn't important enough to come after."

"Believe me, if the captain knew you were alive, he would have taken the Enterprise into cardassian space for you," Taurik insisted.

Sito smiled down on him. Taurik started feeling warm all over, like he had a fever. He found himself carefully examining the delicate contours of her face. He had the most unexplainable urge to reach out and touch her face. It wasn't a logical action, so Taurik restrained himself.

"What?" Sito asked, her smiled falling into uneasiness. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Pardon me," Taurik said, raising his eyebrows. "I was just wondering where you have been for the last two months"  
Sito returned her eyes to the fire. "A cardassian prison cell mostly. A cardassian warship intercepted the shuttle and offered to pay my reward. We faked an escape, but the cardassian ship locked onto my escape pod with a tractor beam. Jurat Dal couldn't risk revealing himself. A few weeks ago, he organized an breakout. Members of the Cardassian Underground disguised as bajoran terrorists freed me during a cell transfer. I was smuggled aboard a Farangi merchant ship and taken out of cardassian space. The captain claimed Jurat Dal paid him only half of the promised amount for my safe passage to Federation space. When I couldn't pay them the rest of the latnum, the farangi marooned me here. That was over two weeks ago." 

"I am sorry you have suffered," Taurik said warmly.

Sito's eyes locked on his and stared in a most peculiar manner.

"So, how did you end up here, Taurik?" Sito asked, soft as a breeze.

"That is most difficult to explain," Taurik droned, thinking of a response. He couldn't say he slept-piloted the shuttle, though that was how it seemed. It was a hazy memory without logical thought behind the actions. "I believe I came after you, Ensign."

Sito looked at him in start, saying, "How did you know where I was?"

"I don't know," Taurik muttered, not looking directly at her.

Sito stared at him for a while, then shifted her position so she sat Indian-style and looked at the fire. Taurik put a hand on his chest where Sito had bandaged him and slowly sat up so he was at eye-level with her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ensign," Taurik said in curiosity.

"I was just remembering when I was first assigned to the Enterprise," Sito mused, bringing her knees into her chest. "I was so afraid that my academy record would transfer over. No one would be my friend or want to work with me. I was so glad I had a roommate like Alyssa, and was across the corridor from a couple of crazy ensigns who decided to prank us my first day."

"Ensign Lavelle assured me it was common practice to initiate newcomers to starships," Taurik rationalized. "It was illogical but I felt obligated to adhere to ship's customs."

"So you reprogrammed our replicator to only replicate tarran lima beans no matter what we asked for," Sito attempted to sound annoyed but her wry smile and sparking eyes gave her away. "I got so sick of lima beans."

"I was quite surprised you did not report our actions to Commander Riker," Taurik voiced. "I did not, though, anticipate your retaliation." "I will never forget opening my door to find you and Sam on our doorstep in dressing robes, looking about ready murder," Sito laughed.

"What did you expect when you pilfered all our uniforms? We had our first shifts in less than an hour and nothing to clothe ourselves," Taurik said, remembering his annoyance.

"The worst thing was that Alyssa was already on duty," Sito shook her head, wryly. "I had to deal with you two all by myself."

"You claimed you didn't know where our uniforms were," Taurik added, raising his eyebrows. 

"I can't believe you did a mind-melt on me to find out where they were," Sito went on, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"It was your idea," Taurik reminded.

"I was bluffing," Sito insisted, laughing. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

Taurik remembered it quite well. Sito and he sat in her dark quarters, Sito looking very nervous. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Ensign," Taurik had said to her.

"Unless you're guilty," Lavelle added, standing behind Sito.

Taurik reached his hand up to her face and positioned his fingers on certain psychic pressure points. He looked deeply into her scared, blue eyes. 

"My mind to your mind," Taurik repeated the ceremonial chant. "My thoughts to your thoughts."

Sito's eyes widened, transfixed and unblinking on Taurik's. There was a warm energy which pulsed between the two of them. Their minds were one, undistinguishable. Each thought which floated in was not only Sito's but Taurik's. 

"Well, where are our uniforms?" Lavelle demanded.

At once, Taurik and Sito spoke slowly and quietly, "We put them in the garbage receptacle."

"You threw our uniforms away?" Lavelle shouted. 

"No," Taurik and Sito continued. "Empty quarters, down the corridor. We did not activate receptacle."

"Come on, Taurik," Lavelle began. "Let's get them before someone activates it on accident." Taurik was having a hard time figuring out the thoughts going through his mind. There were thoughts that didn't want to let go. Thoughts that wanted to continue this connection. Were they his thoughts, or were they her's? Taurik concentrated harder on becoming a part of her. The psychic energy burned through him. Taurik reached down into her mind, farther than he had been in his own. He was suddenly on Bajor, next to a sparkling pond. He was with his mother... no, it was Sito's mother. 

"Jaxa," she said kindly. "Remember, whatever happens, that I am a part of you. If I ever leave, I will still be a part of you as long as we love each other."

He did love her. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to have to live life without her.

Something happened that moment, something Taurik was never able to figure out. It was an unexplainable feeling of peace and contentment. The chaotic thoughts and confusion were gone. It was as if there was perfect harmony between the two minds. 

Taurik stared across the campfire at his friend, pondering the meaning of what had happened so long ago. 

"Never underestimate a Vulcan, Ensign," Taurik told her.

"You know, I spent almost a year trying to get you to call me Jaxa," Sito declared, shaking her head. 

"Forgive me, Ensign," Taurik said, lacking sincerity. "Formality aids a Vulcan in mastering his emotions. When formality lapses the rest of our control does as well. "

"Can't let that happen," Sito scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Taurik raised his eyebrows at her in curiosity.  



	5. Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters. I've never even met them, but if I ever did meet Alexander Enberg, I would faint.

A/N: This is where the P part of PG comes in. It's just the lusty aspects that make it PG, though nothing too bad really happens. 

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Five: Burning

Taurik couldn't sleep. It was nearly midnight, the lulling sound of crickets filled the fresh night air. All was calm and peaceful. And yet, Taurik could not sleep. He felt feverish and agitated for no reason he could think of.

Taurik glanced over at Sito. She lay still with her eyes lightly closed. The glow from the previously roaring embers highlighted Sito's flaxen hair. She was a very lovely woman, Taurik had always observed as much. She was also deeply kind and uncommonly brave. In every way, a credit to her species, her sex, and to Starfleet. She was very admirable. He had always thought so since he was first introduced to her character.

Sito stirred a little, then turned onto her other side. Taurik looked up at the stars. It was conceivable that he and Sito may be on this planet for quite some time. Taurik could not remember all the efforts he made to lose the Enterprise. He might have masked his ion trail so that Enterprise could not track him. If this were the case, it was only logical that he and Sito should... Taurik stopped the thought. This was no time to think of such things. His first priority as a Starfleet officer was to get himself and Sito off the planet. Besides, Sito had been his friend since she came aboard the Enterprise. She would probably not even consider the idea of bonding with him.

Taurik was not able to sleep all night, but he was in deep meditation when the sun rose and roused him. He turned to where Sito had slept and found the spot empty. He must have been so deep in meditation that he did not hear her get up. Taurik contrived that Sito may have gone to the shuttle and began an attempt to reinitiate contact with the Enterprise. He figured that she would need his assistance.

Taurik brushed himself off and went in search of her. When he came upon the shuttle, he found that Sito was not attempting to repair it. She stood rather off from the shuttle, making graceful movements Taurik recognized as the Klingon energizes which Sito always did. Taurik stood by, transfixed on her.

Sito wore a pale pink undershirt which was moist from perspiration. Strands of her dark blonde hair fell over her ridged nose as she brought one hand around in front of her. She pursed her plump lips when she exhaled, her bosom rising and falling evenly. Taurik felt his blood begin to heat up. He wanted her so badly his body was quivering. He was severely tempted to walk right up and bond with her then and there. While he still had the ability to fight the yearning, Taurik retreated to the inside of the shuttle.

As he sat meditating, Taurik knew this could only be one thing. He was going through the Pon Farr. The memory lapses, sleeplessness and sudden loss of emotional control coincided with the symptoms of the Vulcan mating cycle. He had to mate or the rigorous amount of adrenaline pumping through his system would kill him. It was not an option to impose himself upon Sito. He had to get the shuttle working. 

"Wow, that's devotion," came Sito's voice behind him. "You meditate at the camp. You mediate in the shuttle. You're a regular meditating machine."

"It is part of being Vulcan," Taurik rolled his eyes, feeling annoyance rising. "YOU wouldn't understand."

"You sound odd, Taurik," Sito told him. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Taurik said slowly and full of ire. 

"I'm sorry," Sito muttered. "I didn't mean to disturb you when you were meditating if that's why you're mad."

Taurik looked over his shoulder at Sito's penitent face. He took a deep breath, full of self loathing for having made her upset.

"I think we should get to work," Taurik suggested.

Sito and Taurik worked through the morning. Taurik focused his attention on the aft science station while Sito, sitting on her knees, accessed the main power grid beneath the main control panel. Around eleven hundred hours, Taurik began to notice Sito rotating and fingering her shoulders quite often.

"Are your muscles paining you, Ensign?" Taurik asked, lowering his tricorder.

"No, I'm fine," Sito insisted, returning to her work.

Taurik raised his eyebrows curiously, then went back to attempting a communications interlock. A few moments later, Sito was back to massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Maybe you should rest, Ensign," Taurik suggested.

"I'm all right, Taurik," Sito told him over her shoulder. "I can deal with it. There is too much work to do to be stopping every time I have a little backache. Besides I think I've repaired the communications. I just need to make one more adjustment."

Taurik felt the corners of his mouth raise slightly. Her diligence and longsuffering was very appealing in a mate. Taurik walked over to where she sat and knelt down behind her.

"If you would permit me, Ensign," Taurik began. "Vulcans have extensive knowledge in muscle relaxing techniques and you would be able to remain at your task."

Sito turned her blue eyes to him. "Promise not to do the death grip on me?"

"I wouldn't do that, Ensign," Taurik insisted.

She searched his face for a few seconds before nodding. Taurik reached one arm around the front of her shoulders while he pressed the heal of his other hand in a circular motion just above her right shoulder blade.

"Oh, Taurik," Sito moaned. "That feels great."

Taurik moved his hand over to the base of her neck. He reached his fingers around to her jugular artery. He gently pressed his fingers back and forth. Sito tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access. As Taurik caressed her neck, he was having a difficult time maintaining self-control. The feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers and the heat of her body being so near was getting to him. He had to maintain control.

Sito reached up and touched the hand in front of her shoulders. When their fingers touched, Taurik exhaled quickly. She didn't know what she was doing. Vulcan's kissed through the touching of fingers. It was a very sensual area.

Taurik quickly withdrew both arms. He put his thumbs and forefingers together near his face to help focus his mind. Sito turned around and looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Taurik?" She asked.

He could not tell her. He was too ashamed to let her know that he was having trouble bridling his passions for her. Sito touched his hands again. She meant to be comforting, but she only made things for difficult for him.

He just couldn't hold back anymore. He reached out and cupped both hands around her chin. Sito looked confused for a moment, then she locked her eyes on his and stared intensely. He wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Sito must have seen this because she leaned forward, his hands still on her face, and pressed her lips to his. This action was nothing to a Vulcan, but Taurik knew what it meant for bajorans. It was a term of endearment, a source of pleasure, and a prelude to mating. Sito wanted him as well.

Undulating his lips for Sito pleasure, Taurik dropped one hand to where her's rested and touched her fingers. Taurik let his suppressed passion out in the way he caressed her soft skin. The taste of her warm lips was unlike he would have thought possible. He leaned closer to her as her hand felt up the side of his face. 

"Enterprise to Ensign Taurik. Come in, Ensign Taurik." 

A/N: On Star Trek: Voyager, Vorrik initiates a telepathic mating bond with B'Elanna which causes her to go through his same symptoms. I'm going to say that this only works on half Klingons, because Sito's not going to do that deal even though Taurik did initiate the bond. 


	6. Aloof

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. I just moved away to college and it's so hectic. I'll try my best to finish up the fic. I haven't left a fanfiction unfinished yet and I don't plan to start with this one.

A/N2: Just to let you know, this starts with a little recap of the end of the last chapter. Just a reminder of what last happened. 

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Six: Aloof

Taurik leaned closer to Sito as her hand felt up the side of his face. 

"Enterprise to Ensign Taurik. Come in, Ensign Taurik." 

Taurik didn't want to stop for anything, but Sito pushed him away.

"Taurik, it's the captain," she breathed.

Taurik placed his thumbs and forefingers together in a meditative manner and took a few deep breathes. His blood burned so badly he could hardly stand it. His hands were shaking and his brow was sweating. 

"Enterprise to Taurik. Taurik, are you there?"

Taurik slammed his hand on the control panel, activating the comm-link. In an enraged voice, Taurik responded, "What?"

"Ensign Taurik, what in the devil did you think you were doing taking a shuttle without authorization?" The captain demanded.

"It will be difficult to explain, captain," Taurik muttered, closing his eyes.

"I look forward to it, Ensign," the captain said in a tone that made it tough to decipher if he was sarcastic or sincere.

"Aye, sir," Taurik said, glancing at Sito's discomforted expression. "Two to beam up."

"Two?"

"Yes, Captain."

Commander Worf was waiting in the transporter room when they materialized. He looked sternly at Taurik until his gaze fell upon Sito. His eyes widened in shock.

"Ensign Sito, you're alive?" Worf asked in surprise.

"Yes, sir," she said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Commander Worf, do you have them?" The captain asked through Worf's comm badge.

"Yes, sir," Worf said, still quite astonished.

"Bring Ensign Taurik to my ready room immediately," the captain said harshly.

"I believe you will want to see his companion as well, Captain," Worf told him. "It is Ensign Sito, sir."

"Ensign Sito?" There was a pause, then the captain continued, "Bring her as well."

"Aye, sir."

Taurik couldn't help but notice how often Commander Worf glanced Sito's way. Taurik's anger was kindling. If Worf had not been a senior officer, Taurik would have insisted he occupied his odious gaze in another direction. Taurik mediated in the turbolift to keep control.

All eyes locked on Sito as the three entered the bridge. Lavelle, who was working ops, almost fell out of his chair at the sight of her. Sito briefly waved to him before they went into the captain's ready room. The captain stared at Sito and Taurik intensely.

"Dismissed, Mr. Worf," the captain began, "where have you been for the last two months."

As Sito related her story to the captain, in much more detail, Taurik retreated to the wall and meditated. It wasn't until Sito was done that she and the captain noticed Taurik had moved.

"Ensign, are you ill?" The captain asked, standing.

"He didn't seem himself on the planet, sir," Sito informed, looking rather worried.

"Ensign, what's wrong?" The captain demanded.

Taurik closed his eyes, his hands trembling, and said, "N-nothing, sir."

Captain Picard didn't seem convinced because he gave Sito the order, "Ensign Sito, take him to sick bay."

"Aye, sir," Sito replied, sprinting to Taurik's side. She put an arm around his back and led him from the room. Taurik's mind was going fuzzy. He wasn't sure what was going on or why, but he had an urge to fight it.  
"We're almost there, Taurik," Sito said comfortingly.

Taurik swatted her arm away from him, fuming. "I don't need any help!"

"Taurik," Sito said calmly, "you need to see the doctor. There's something wrong with you." 

"There is nothing anyone can do for me!" Taurik exclaimed, every muscle in his body flexing in rage. 

"Please, Taurik," Sito begged, her eyes getting wet around the edges.

Even in this state, Taurik could deny Sito nothing. She was so beautiful. Taurik reached out and touched her face. A tear trickled down onto his hand. Taurik wanted to badly to take her in his arms. Now that they were on the Enterprise, being with Sito was no longer an option. It angered him to be so close to having her and yet light-years away.

Taurik pulled his hand back, turned and marched down the corridor toward sickbay. The minute he entered, Doctor Crusher came over.

"The captain said you were coming," Doctor Crusher informed, pointing him toward biobed B. He walked over and sat upon it. Doctor Crusher did a few scans. "He said you were acting irrationally. That seems unusual for a Vulcan."

Taurik folded his arms and said nothing even when Sito came into sickbay and stood beside him.

"That's odd," Doctor Crusher said to herself. "You seem to be suffering from a chemical imbalance."

Doctor Crusher stared off pensively for a few moments, then excused herself to do a little research. After Crusher had gone to her office, Sito put a hand on top of Taurik's. He immediately wrenched his hand away from her. Sito looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but Doctor Crusher came back before Sito could say a word.

"Do you know what it is?" Sito asked.

"I think so," Doctor Crusher muttered, taking another scan of Taurik's brain. "I just want to make sure. Yup." She tapped her communicator. "Crusher to the captain."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I recommend we go to Vulcan as soon as possible," Doctor Crusher advised.

"Pardon me?"

"Ensign Taurik needs immediate shore leave on Vulcan," Doctor Crusher insisted. "May I remind you, Doctor," the captain began, "that Ensign Taurik still needs to be reprimanded for stealing a shuttle craft."

"I believe when we get to Vulcan, all his recent conduct will be explained," Doctor Crusher declared.

"All right, Doctor. You had better be right about this."

"Understood. Crusher out."

"Why Vulcan? I don't understand," Sito asked, looking between Crusher and Taurik.

"As I said to the captain," Crusher began, "all will be explained when we get there."

Taurik sat cross-legged on the biobed mediating while Crusher continuously monitored his brain function and adrenal levels. Sito stood anxiously nearby, biting her lip. It felt like hours since Crusher had told the captain to set a course for Vulcan. Of course, they were rather far out in space. Without much memory of the shuttle journey, Taurik couldn't guess how long it would take to get to Vulcan.

"Captain to sickbay. We are approaching Vulcan."

Taurik instantly got off the biobed and left sickbay. Doctor Crusher and Sito followed him. The three of them got in the turbolift and went up to the bridge.

"Captain to Ensign Taurik. Vulcan is hailing you specifically. Would you like to take it in sickbay?"

Just then, the turbolift doors opened and Taurik stepped onto the bridge, saying, "No thank you, sir. I'll answer the hail here."

The large view screen displayed the face of a young Vulcan woman. Her dark hair was twisted into two loops sticking out on either side of her head. Her face was emotionless as her dark eyes fell upon Taurik.

"Silara," Taurik said, his hands behind his back. "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place."

"Taurik," she replied, "parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. I await you." 

Taurik took a defeated breath, then turned to the bemused faces of the bridge officers.

"Ensign Sito, Lieutenant Lavelle, would you accompany me to the surface?" Taurik requested.  
"What for?" Asked Lavelle who was seated at Ops.

"My wedding," Taurik told them.

A/N: I bet you were expecting her name to be T'something. Well, I'm rather sick of all the T'Pel, T'Pal, T'Pau, T'Para and T'Prings. On Wrath of Khan and Search for Spock, the Vulcan chick's name is Saavik. Since she didn't have a T', I'm not giving my Vulcan chick one. 


	7. Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters.

A/N: I was disappointed with this chapter. I don't think I had the knowledge to write this or the skill to do the moment justice. Oh, and we're pretending that Lirpas are poison. It makes things go faster and it just suits my purposes. 

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Seven: Honor

Vulcan was warm, warmer than Taurik had felt in a long time. That wasn't true. I was much warmer when Sito was near. She stood with him and Lavelle, as steadfast as the rugged terrain around them. Her eyes gazed around, not wasting a glance on Taurik. 

The chanting and ceremonial music played as the wedding party paraded into the large clearing. When the mother of the bride came into view, she cast her eyes on Sito and Lavelle and raised an eyebrow. A couple of men rang the ceremonial bells as the wedding party took their places. Silara's mother still watched Sito and Lavelle.

Taurik was getting quite annoyed with all the Vulcan's staring at his friends. It wasn't inconceivable that the groom brought non-Vulcans to his wedding. Embassador Spock had brought Admiral Kirk and Admiral McCoy to what was to be his wedding many years ago. Still, a groom had never brought the woman he desired to his wedding before. The other members of the wedding party didn't know that he wanted Sito, though.

Silara stepped forward to greet Taurik. Her hair and eyes were dark and did not shine as Sito's did. She did not have Sito's bravery, her endurance, or her smile. She was cold, lifeless. She lacked the spark which made Sito so intriguing. She did not radiate the same heat which caused Taurik to bond with Sito on that planet. 

Taurik glanced back at his two companions. Lavelle stood sternly, observing everything and taking it in. Sito was taking things in as well but in a more tense and dispirited manner. She still did not look at Taurik. How he wished she would look at him. Only her being there made this moment bearable. He needed her support and strength to maintain.

"Taurik?" Called the mother of the bride.

He returned his attention to the ceremony. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it wouldn't be fair to Silara to back out now. They had been engaged since they were seven years old. He had an obligation to her. Moreover, when the blood fever was purged, none of his current feelings would matter to him. 

Taurik walked over to the altar where the ceremonial gong sat. He picked up the ringer and was about to strike it against the gong, when Silara stood forth and stopped him, shouting, "Kali-Fee!"

Taurik was almost relieved that Silara had called for the traditional challenge. She did not want him as much as he didn't want her. The problem was that he was obligated to fight for her. Taurik backed away from the gong, taking deep slow breathes.

"I choose Voluk as my champion," Silara announced.

A Vulcan who had before just blended into the wedding party stepped up. His muscular arms were bare and brazen. He was sure to be a strong fighter. He was not a Starfleet officer, though. Taurik may be able to beat him in the challenge. But that would leave Taurik back where he started, with a Vulcan woman he did not love. 

A vulcan guard handed Taurik a lirpa spear. The vulcan named Voluk took his lirpa and readied himself for battle. Taurik backed off a little, trying to focus his mind. 

"What's going on, Taurik?" Lavelle asked.

"I must fight Voluk for my mate," Taurik grumbled, feeling his hands begin to shake. "I must win or die."

"No, Taurik, you can't-" Sito cried, but a guard came up and silenced her with a harsh look.

Taurik gripped tighter to the lirpa so his shaking would not cause him to drop it. As soon as the signal was given for the challenge to begin, Taurik charged at Voluk, the blade of his lirpa pointed at him. Voluk thrust his lirpa against Taurik's, pushing it upward. Taurik stumbled back for a moment. He charged again, but Voluk knocked Taurik's lirpa out of his feeble hands. Voluk struck out at Taurik, which Taurik was able to dodge just barely. He jumped after his lirpa. He snatched it and rolled onto his back just as Voluk came at him. Taurik blocked Voluk's lirpa with his own. Voluk's strength and superior position forced Taurik's lirpa against his own throat. His arms ached and sweat was breaking out all over him. He could not hold Voluk off. Taurik thrust his foot up and bruised Voluk's abdomen. Voluk choked on his breath and released his hold against Taurik. Taurik got to his feet quickly, almost as quickly as Voluk recovered. Voluk's lirpa sliced Taurik across the ribs. Normally, it wouldn't have been serious, except for his previous injury from the beast on the planet in the Ktarian system. "Taurik!" Sito screamed.

He fell against the rock wall, a hand bracing against the wound. Voluk stood before him, no longer needing to fight. They both knew it was over. The poison from Voluk's lirpa was now pumping through Taurik's pulmonary system.

Blood slipped through Taurik's fingers as he sank to the ground. Even after he had rested on the ground, he still felt as if he was sinking still. He could no longer feel his legs or his fingers.  
"Let me- let me through," Sito cried. Everything beyond Voluk was too hazy to make out, but the groan of pain from the vulcan guard assured Taurik that Sito had gotten passed him. Voluk too began fading into the distance as Sito ran up to Taurik and knelt by his side. She examined his side and grimaced.

"Taurik," she whispered, "you're going to be all right." She pressed her comm badge. "Sito to Enter-"

"No," he groaned.

Sito's glossy eyes locked on his in question. Taurik reached up a hand and ran it up along the side of her face.

"Beautiful, Sito," Taurik breathed, wishing the nerves in his hand were still able to feel the softness of her skin and the dampness of her tears. "I lost. I lost challenge."

"I'm sorry," Sito sniffled, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"No ... it was illogical," Taurik said through sharp breaths, "illogical to fight... for a mate... I did not want."

Sito took his hand in her's, but he could not feel it. He could not feel it when she brushed her lips against his. Nor could he feel her head lay against his chest or the tears dampening his uniform. He could feel his heart beating, though. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump. 

Thump... Thump... Thump...

Thump... Thump...

Thump...

"I... love you... Jaxa."

...Thump...

A/N: That's not the end. Hold on for one more chapter. Don't worry. It will end all right. I promise. 


	8. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters. If I did, Seven would have ended up with the Doctor and not stupid old Chicotay. I'm not a Chicotay fan.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long. Midterms are coming up. Besides that, I have a potential boyfriend right now so I'm working on that. I'm so excited that we're going on a date this weekend. And "Lower Decks" is one of his favorite episdoes too. He's awsome. He actaully owns a starfleet uniform. Major yummy! Anyway, presenting, the last chapter of my fic. Hope you like. 

HEART BEAT by Lina Shay

Chapter Eight: Feelings

Taurik was shocked into awareness the moment the hypospray hit his bloodstream. Taurik's eyes shot open to see Dr. Crusher standing above him, smiling pleasantly.

"Good to have you back, ensign," Dr. Crusher said.

Taurik was a little confused. He had lost the Kunat Talifay. He was supposed to be dead.

"Doctor, I was poisoned," Taurik announced as if this would convince her that he was indeed dead.

"It was a nasty poison, too," Crusher began, taking some scans. "It first shuts down your nervous system, then your respiratory and pulmonary systems. Luckily, you still had brain activity when Lt. Lavelle ordered an emergency beam to sickbay. A few more moments and I might not have had the ability to keep your brain functioning long enough to remove the poison."

Taurik sat up and let it all sink in. He had lost the Kunat Talifay which meant he was no longer bound to Silara. 

"Want to hear some more good news?" Doctor Crusher asked. "Your adrenal levels are back to normal. The affects of the poison seems to have cured the pon farr. You're pretty much back to your old self. Still, I would take it easy for a few days. Stay off active duty and no strenuous activity."

"Yes, doctor," Taurik said, sitting up.

As Taurik walked down the corridors of the Enterprise, he pondered the most logical use of these leisure days. Since his orders were to rest and recuperate, meditation was the most practical use of his time. Still, Taurik had been without nourishment for the past few days. Therefore, it seemed a prudent idea to visit ten-forward for some Vulcan root soup. 

When Taurik entered Ten-forward, he ordered some Vulcan root soup, and then looked around. There were officers from his department, but no on he was all that inclined to sit with. Guinen set his soup on the counter for him. Taurik took the bowl and sat at an empty table near the large windows. Taurik scooped up a spoonful of the insipid soup, but lowered the spoon again when he caught sight of Sito entering ten-forward. She was back in uniform and looking more lovely than ever. It was illogical to fin her attractive. Attraction was merely a lack of mental discipline. A few people went up to her and shook her hand. She smiled at each of them, but Taurik could somehow tell that she was really uncomfortable with all the attention.

Sito must have felt Taurik watching hr, because she turned to him. Their eyes met in an intense gaze. Taurik broke eye contact. He wasn't sure why. He had this illogical discomfort at the sight of her and at the idea of talking to her. Sito either did not feel the same discomfort, or she could suppress emotion better than he could, because she start heading in his direction.

Taurik stood as she approached his table. 

"Good day, ensign," Taurik said in his old Vulcan drone.

"Hey, Taurik," she said, slightly breathless. "Could we talk?"

"Of course," Taurik replied, motioning her to sit opposite him.

Sito sat, and then Taurik did. Sito's eyes dropped to the table top. For wanting to have a talk, she wasn't saying much. If her current emotions were anything like his, he could understand her hesitance. It had been an awkward few days in Bajoran standards, as well as Vulcan. Still, Taurik was a man of logic. Therefore, emotions would, no matter how uneasy would not rule his actions.

"Are you back on duty, ensign?" Taurik asked in an attempt to change the mood.

"Yes," Sito responded, still looking at the table. "The captain conducted a full debriefing and I am back to my old position. The captain wants to recommend me to receive the Medal of Honor. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he's the captain."

Sito smiled briefly, and continued, "What about you. You're looking better. Are you back on duty?"

"Unfortunately, no," Taurik muttered. "The doctor feels that I need rest for I return to duty."

"How do you feel?" Sito asked kindly. 

"Feelings are illogical," Taurik told her. "Still, I understand what you are asking. I am in good health and mental condition." 

"So, I guess we have the old Taurik back," Sito stated with a smile, but it quickly faded. "Taurik, there's something I've been curious about and I was wondering if it was... all right if I asked you about it."

Taurik shifted in his seat. This was it. She was going to ask about his recent illogical behavior. He would have to explain the pon farr to her and his motional attachment. He may be able to suppress what he felt for Sito, but he could not deny it if she specifically asked. 

"I will try to answer any question you have," Taurik insisted.

"Do you have to fight at every Vulcan wedding?" Sito asked in curiosity. 

"No," Taurik replied, slightly amused. "Silara, my intended, refused me. The mate she chose was the Vulcan who... killed me."

"How funny," Sito chuckled.

"I fail to see the humor in the situation," Taurik declared.

"I think it's funny that we've both been dead," Sito began, smiling, "in a manner of speaking."

When Sito smiled at him, Taurik felt his heart pounding and warmth around his face and neck. This was illogical since the doctor diagnosed him as being free of the blood fever. This feeling for Sito may be harder to control than Taurik speculated. It was then that Taurik realized that the feeling he had for Sito was not just pon farr. He thought it had been. But he was truly in love with her. This wasn't a first in Vulcan history. What was the logic in Sarek marrying a human? With all that had happened recently, though, how could Sito possibly consider being his mate? 

"Ensign," Taurik began in a very serious manner. "I must apologize for my many illogical actions in the past few days. I believe you deserve an explanation for my behavior. As you will not ask, I will explain nonetheless."

"Taurik," Sito interrupted somberly "I know you were sick and you weren't yourself. You don't owe me anything."

"With all due respect, I must contradict you," Taurik said, then took a breath. "The nature of my condition was a chemical imbalance which caused a loss of emotional and mental control." 

Sito looked surprised and a little confused. "Are you saying that you did those things because you didn't have the 'Vulcan discipline' to stop yourself?"

"You could put it like that," Taurik said in a low voice. 

"The things you... said," Sito pause for a moment. "You actually meant them?"

Taurik sat stiffly and answered with a very staunch, "Yes."

Sito put her hand to her mouth and leaned forward on the table pensively, staring at the table top.

"Ensign Sito," Taurik addressed in a very formal manner.

She looked at him.

"I declare Kunat Sunic," Taurik went on. "I desire to be your mate."

Sito broke into a fit of giggles. Taurik raised an eyebrow at her.

"I again fail to see the humor in the situation," Taurik said.

"It's just the way you said it, Taurik," Sito laughed, her eyes shining with delight. "I guess I shouldn't expect a romantic proposal from you."

"Was that you accepting or declining?" Taurik queried.

"I accept!" Sito said loudly with a smile.

Before Taurik could react, Sito leaned across the table, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him (the bajoran way). She pulled away, still smiling.

"Very well," Taurik said, containing his pleasure at her response. "The ceremony will be on Vulcan-"

"Vulcan?" Sito repeated. "No way, Taurik. My only trip to Vulcan ever was to watch you die. That's not particularly the kind of relationship I want with the place where I'm getting married. Besides, Vulcan is hot and not very pretty."

"Whether or not Vulcan is pretty is irrelevant," Taurik insisted. "It's tradition for a Vulcan wedding to be on Vulcan."

"I hate to tell you, but I'm not Vulcan," Sito shot at him. "Why can't we have the ceremony in the gardens of Bajor? It would be so lovely."

Taurik watched her face brighten at the idea. He could not refuse her something that meant so much to her. 

"A Bajoran ceremony will be acceptable," Taurik told her.

"You're wonderful!" Sito cried, kissing him yet again.

Taurik had a feeling that this was going to be a marriage full of arguments. Bajorans were very passionate, much different from Vulcans. Tradition would butt against tradition. Many compromises would have to be made, most of which on Taurik's side. Somehow, Taurik didn't mind this inevitable future. He had a strong desire to make Sito happy, something he would endeavor to do for the rest of her life. 

The End

A/N: I have ideas for a sequel, but I'm not sure if it will actually take flight. I am just so busy. I'm actually doing pretty well on my novel. That will take up a lot of my time. If you don't want to wait for my sequel, but want to know what eventually happens, I have the storyline- spoiling the ending- on my website at http/linashay. Please forgive my gross misspellings on my site and I've been having some format issues as well. I haven't had time to correct them. 


End file.
